RISING
by Adorable Goth Chick
Summary: Sequel to the 75th
1. engulfed

**A/N ok well**

**As I am trying to create some romance (other than katniss and peeta)  
I have added a poll onto my profile plz vote it means a lot to me**

**But for now**

**Lady's and gentleman of wherever you are**

**RISING**

Beetee's POV

A net wraped around me, katniss and peeta,

Hoisting us up into the aircraft of distict 13  
peeta and katniss no nothing of whats happening

But I do

I knew as soon as finnick ran off into the jungle

As soon as the arena began its lightshow

Up untill now

Now I cant predict the future

All I can assume is war

Bloody deadly war


	2. reflection

**A/N sry for the brief first chap**

**But u know**

**Horribly unplanned schedule**

**So when duity calls**

**I must run**

**Haha I typed "duity"**

**Lol**

**So immature**

Johanna's POV

Dark

Dark and hot

Well that's nice

Im gonna die in hell

Always thought I would end up with a husband and kids

Although we'd still be under the control of the capitol

Maybe when this is over I can try for that life

But I'd always have the scars

The ones on the outside are the ones I like

They tell stories

Most horrible

But some funny

It's the ones on the inside that will prevent me from moving on

It's the memories of decapitated tribute,

mangled bodies.

Everything you don't want In your mind

The innocence I once had, is now a distant feeling

Of being able to say I'm not a murderer

I do regret my games

The trail of bodies behind me

The blood that I can still feel on my hands

The red images that haunt me at night

The nights where I wished I had someone to comfort me

But my victor image kept men away

The image of me with an axe scares everyone

Even me

If I could change it…

I would

I wish I could

But I cant

Im stuck

In war

In a bloody deadly war


	3. The canary

**A/N so sowi for the short chap**

**But it is late and like I have said**

**Busy college schedule**

**And not a lot of time**

**So**

**Be gratful**

Beetee's POV

The net pulls us three into a craft

Inside, Katniss and Peeta are grabbed and injected and instantly fall asleep, and then are whisked away to an un-known room.

I spot Wiress sitting in a chair with Plutarch leaning over her shoulder, whispering into her ear.

I jog over to the pair just in time for Plutarch to walk away.

"what was that about?" I ask kneeling by Wiress taking her hand in mine.

She's staring into space.

I let her think

Its seems to be hours, before she jumps out of her chair and tries to walk away,

but I'm still holding her hand, keeping her next to me.

I stand up, towering a foot over her small form.

" What is it?" I ask the queston that has been floating around in my brain " What did he say?"  
" He said…" she drifts off, thinking.

" Wiress honey think. What did Plutarch say?"

" He said he wants me to be the canary."


	4. from start till now

Wiress's POV

From start till now

I've known I could be someone

Just not like this

I thought my inventions would bring me fame

But not me winning in a killing contest

I shouldn't have won

If he didn't help me…

If he didn't help me I wouldn't be here

I wish he didn't

I wish he had let me die right there

Let me die in that ditch next to the cliff

Better yet , thrown me off the cliff

It would have been mercy

But now im here

Beetee by my side

Beetee…

My protector

My mentor

My…

My everything

He's saved me twice over

And what have I done?

Brought him into this arena

No

That was his choice

He could have let me do this on my own with blaze

Although…

Although at this point the bombs have probably already hit our district

District three

And most likely twelve

No one is safe now

That's what I have done

I have brought war to our country

No

No I haven't

Katniss did

And Peeta

Peeta also

Katniss and Peeta with the berries

But that was the capitols fault

Not the capitol

The bunch of Neanderthals

The game makers and president snow are the power.

But by tomorrow

The game makers will be dead

All of them

And after that

Snow will be publicly executed

But for now

War

Bloody deadly war


	5. innocent

Plutarch's POV

I remember watching the hunger games as a little kid

It was such a big event

My parents would always be at party's with friends

And I would get gifts of weapons that I would practice on my sisters stuffed toys

But as I got older

I began to relize

The richer districts find it as a sport

The games are a tragedy to the rest

Killing your children

While me and my family are safe in our protected capitol

That's what brought me here

In the air craft with Katniss and Peeta left cluless

Wiress a fragile child, broken by my people

And Beetee…

Strong, protetive, caring Beetee.

Johanna taken by the same people who killed many innocent children

This is war

Bloody, deadly war.


	6. Thats what i am

**A/N I am glad to say that I have decided to add a prequel **

**YAY**

***cheering***

**Haha**

**Thank you**

**Thank you all for listening to my constant rambling throughout my stories**

**Please review**

Katniss's POV

Clueless

That's what I am at this point

Im not the girl on fire anymore

Im the girl in danger

I have no doubt at this point that I will be tortured

Tortured, humiliated, violated.

The same will happen to Prim.

It would have been better if I let her starve.

Both slow and horrible.

But staring is merciful, compared to what the capitol would do

Doomed

Trapped

A cadged bird

An extinguished flame

That's what I am


	7. inky blackness

Peeta's POV

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N 0.0**

**So sry for the horrible chap but I just occurred to me**

**He and katniss are sleeping so its weird for them to be thinking in the inky blackness of their unconscious state**

**So this is prob what they think**

**:3**

**So sowi**

…


	8. Flecks of gold

**A/N with the help of our AMAZING! Friend/Author nutsandvolts**

**3**

**Also longest chap yet! YAY**

**I bring to u**

**The next chapter of RISING**

**ENJOY**

**/l\**

**\l/**

Beetee's POV

"the canary?" I ask

We're still standing in the hovercraft. I have no clue how close we are to thirteen, and I don't know how much longer I have for this conversation.

"yea, sort of like katniss, shes the mockingjay. But Plutarch wants me to be the canary."

If this means she has to go out to the capitol and fight Plutarch can kiss my-

"Im going to do it"

"no, your not. Come on. We're going to talk to him"

I pull her along with me to the upper portions of the hovercraft. I make my way to the window, where Plutarch is looking at the burning arena.

"plutarcha havensbee what in panem do you think your pulling Wiress into"  
"I have simply asked her to be a symbol for our rebellion " he says, his focus remaining on the distance.

"I'll do it" wiress buds in

"No you wont. Plutarch she's only fifteen. You cant expect her to do this." My tone is rising, im on the verge of yelling.

"Beetee, since when have you been qualified to make her decisions?"

"Since she was left in the sreet crying over her dead parents bodies."

I can hear Wiress crying, but I ignore it.

"What exactly is she supposed to stand for? Katniss is the strong girl who defied the capitol. What does Wiress have that qualifies her to be a target?"im yelling now. People are staring at me now. Wiress is trying to escape my grasp on her hand.

"Because," he turns to look at me "she's strong, shes smart, she may have to bend but she wont be broken, she's stronger than Katniss will ever be, she's seen every inch of death, she's held onto life by a thread. She's wiped the fear from her face in the most frightening situations. She is Beetee. What is she, I don't know. But she is."

And with that we land into thirteen, into our new battle.

**/l\**

**\l/**

I lay myself down on the bed inside the room me and wires have been asighned.

"Whats wrong?" Wiress pokes her head around the corner of the wall that separates my room from hers.

"nothing" I say

She comes over to the bed and curls up next to me.

"I miss mama and daddy. Sometimes I feel like… no wishing well could bring me luck. Ever since I was reaped my life was just… shattered. I feel like no one could understand how I feel inside."  
"Your not alone."  
We lay there, thinking about how horrible this has been.

"Im going to walk around a bit." Wiress tells me then leaves.

I don't know how we're going to get through this.

Wiress's POV

I'm walking the halls of the underground district thirteen when im grabed and pulled into a room.

"HEY!" I kick around, hoping my capture will release me.

"Calm down wiress, its only me." I look up to see Cinna. I've talked to him once. He's always kind, and you can trust him.

"sorry for grabing you but I didn't know how to get your attention without drawing… attention."  
"haha its alright."

"Plutarch has talked to you about being our canary correct?"

I think back to what happened on the hovercraft.

"yes. He did."  
"And?"  
"Im going to do it."

His smile brightensup the dark room. I can see there is racks hidden in the flips a switch and light focuses on a buttery yellow suit. A belt hangs next to it, things life a gas mask and other things hand from loops and hooks on the belt. There are little yellow feathers around the shoulders of the suit.

"Is it for me?" I ask

"Yes, I got your measurements from your stylist and found some fabric and sissors and got to work."

"Its amazing" I walk around it and find it has more feathers climbing up the back. Im amazed with the art that Cinna has made during all the fight.

"Why don't you try it on?"

I slip off my tribute jumpsuit and slip on the silky fabric. Cinna slips the belt around my waist and clips it in the front. I turn in front of the mirror and see the feathers lift up, giving the idea of a bird flying.

"whoa…"

He hands me light yellow sneakers that I slip on. Its amazing.

"How old are you?" its his second year as a stylist right? How can he be so amazing.

"seventeen."

I turn to look at him. How is _THAT _possible.

"You look older than that."

"Captiol thing. President snow is forty."

WHOA

"haha, funny joke."

"um sure, just a joke." Oh…He's tweaking things around the suit. Cutting strings here, synching things over here.

"Here, something I think you'll like"  
He walks in front of me and grabs a pouch attached to my belt, he opens it to expose the contents, four batteries, a large bundle of wires, and my bracelet with a mockingjay charm.

"Thank you" I have no clue how to thank him for the suit, the wires, the friend he's been to me.

"Your welcome." He grabs my hand. "You should get your sleep. Return the suit to me tommrow alright? Goodnight Wiress." He lets go of my hand, picked up the tribute suit and walked into the shadows.

**/l\**

**\l/**

Laying in bed, my mind keeps going back to Cinna.

His kind, caring heart.

I close my eyes. I can picture his eyes, the dark brown, enhanced by flecks of gold.

I love Cinna


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**A/N im very disappointed with my review count (one) **

**So im putting this story on hiatus untill I get atleast 3 more reviews**

**-AGC**


End file.
